Romance Turns To Revenge
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: One day Kendall is on his two year anniversary with his boyfriend James. The next he's kidnapped by someone he thought he would never see again. When James, Carlos, and Logan only have one month to get him back will they make it? Or will they be too late? WARNINGS: Torture, abuse, mention of rape (Might even be some) Language, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Kendalls POV

The cool spring air blows against my face as I walk hand-in-hand with the love of my life and boyfriend of two years, James. Tonight was our two year anniversary and we are just now walking back to the Palm Woods from our dinner date so we can spend the rest of the night in with each other. James and I have been friends for many years, and with that being said James told a little while back that he would have asked me out sooner but he was scared that I would say no.

As if.

I Love him so much it hurts. "I love you, James." I say with a smile.

He looks down at me with a smile if his own, "I love you, too, Kendall." And those words just make my heart flutter a thousand beats a second.

After a while of walking, I started to get this uneasy feeling like someone was looking, watching us walk back to the apartment. This feeling shouldn't be new to me since the paps are always all around, but this was different. The eyes watching us just felt more cold, more evil. Thinking about someone with evil intentions watching James and I send chills down my spine and sweat in the palm of my hands. James must have noticed because he gave my hand a silent squeeze and asked me if everything was okay.

I told that everything was fine, he gave me a look before dropping the subject and we went on our way home from our romantic night together.

~~Next Day~~

Sunshine peeked it's way through my window and shone on my still sleeping face. I open my eyes and cringe for a split second, as the sun light blinded me for a quick second before getting up. I then stretch my muscles as I sit on the edge of my bed. I get up to go to the bathroom to do my thing before going out into the kitchen where my two best friends and lover is sitting eating their breakfast. "Morning guys."

"Morning my love." James says sweetly.

Carlos pretends to gag himself, "Ick, good morning."

I roll my eyes at him, "Morning Ken." Logan greets as he reads his latest book about Venus.

I make my way over to the fridge to get some eggs to make an omelet for breakfast. I take the carton out and when I open it there is only egg shells. What the hell? "Okay, who polished off the eggs and put the carton back?" I ask sounding a little upset. I look from James, to Logan, and then to Carlos who looks as guilty as someone committing the worlds worst crime. "Carlos was it you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I thought there was one left!" He explained.

"Okay, just, can you give me some money to go get some?"

"Sure, here." He says handing me a ten.

I go back into the bedroom to change. I put on sweat pants, a loose tank top, and one of James' sweaters since it was right there and his clothes smell like Old Spice and hair care products. I love that smell.

I stuff the money in my pocket and make my way out to get my eggs.

"Bye guys. Love ya Jamie." I say as I peck him on his lips.

"Love ya too." He replies.

Then I was out.

~~Line Break~~

Hmm... White eggs, or brown eggs? What's the difference, an egg is an egg right? Right. I grab a carton of white eggs and go to pay for them. Walking back home from the store I get that same feeling that someone, someone evil is watching me again making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Seeing that the Palm woods isn't that far from where I am, I pick up the pace, but then all of a sudden everything goes black for a second.

My head hitting something hard, a wall made of bricks maybe, and pain shoots down my neck and back and all through out my head. I feel a strong hand on my neck and the other on my waist. I open my eyes to look at my attacker and feel my heart sink. I thought I'd never see him again, but I know those grey eyes any where.

"Well, well, well. Look who we got here, little Kendork going for his morning eggs." The cold voice said with a sneer.

"Get away from me!" I yell, but when I do he hits my head on the bricks again and the pain is back.

"Shut up. What's the matter? Didn't you miss me?" The voice cooed.

"Why would I MISS you?" I hiss out.

"Well, we are going to be seeing each other a little more often. Tell what does this smell like?" He asks before putting a cloth soaked in chloroform up to my mouth. I tried to fight him, and I tried not to breathe it in but either way I was going to pass out. Last thing I remember is looking right in his evil grey eyes and thinking: **James please help me.**

James' POV

As I pass the floor back and forth, my worry for Kendall grows with each passing second. He went to go get eggs two hours ago! Either there is a huge ass line up or something bad has happened.

"James calm down, you know how he loves walking and taking the long way." Logan says.

I turn to him with a glare, "Logan, that's true but, he has eggs with him and he hasn't eaten a thing so you'd think he'd hurry up." I snap at him.

I feel my phone vibrate in my Jean pocket, I pull it out and the screen reads **KENDALL**. I press talk, "Hey babe, where are you? You got all of us worried sick." I say but all I hear is a choked sob.

"J-James p-please help me." Kendall chokes out in a low sob.

"Kendall, what's wrong?" I say in a worried tone, feeling my heart sink at the thought of him hurt.

"Well hello there James." A darker voice says, "I have your Kendall here. If you want him back alive you'll listen to me."

That voice. I know that voice, but it can't be.

"Listen you miserable fucker let him go right now or I swe-"

_SMACK_

When I heard that noise my heart stopped.

"Here that James? That was my hand finding your Kendall's face! Now will you listen?" He asks again.

"Okay." I say.

"Good. Now what I want for exchange for your Kendall is $12,000,000 by this time next month. Or else." He says.

I know I'm going to regret this but, "Or else, what?"

Then his voice gets very low and dark, "Or else he'll take a dirt nap. I'm also going to be sending you videos of what happens each week so you know I'm not bull shitting you. One month." Then the line went dead.

Then I got a video two minutes later. I played it and it was of him smacking my Kendall on the face as he cries out in pain.

"James. Who was it?" Logan asks.

I suck in a deep breathe before saying the devils name, "Wayne Wayne."


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall's POV

Wayne hung up my cell phone and slammed it down on the table beside me. Not hard enough to break it, but just enough to make a loud noise that made me jump. Looking around the place where he brought me, I see no windows, one giant door right in front of me about twenty feet away. The walls are a dark grey and it's cold with cement floors.

I woke up a while ago to find myself tied to a wooden chair with rope that is cutting into my skin. After that phone call he had with James I knew in the moment that he would find a way to double cross my lover and best friends.

I hope James finds me soon.

"Seeing as he won't have my money for a little while. I'm gonna play with his toy." Wayne said as he got closer to me. With each step he took, my heart speed up more. He raised his hand smacked me across the face. The contact that his hand made with my face, the pain was bad in the moment but didn't stay long.

I turn my head back to look at him and I couldn't see him. That is until I felt the pressure on my ankles and legs melt away. I look down to see him untying my legs from the chair. When the ropes were off of both legs I took my advantage of his angle and kicked him in the face, sending him flying on his ass. I try to get up from the chair and run but I forgot he also tied down my torso to the chair. Once he got up he looked pissed. "You're going to pay for that you little bitch!" He came over to me and untied my torso from the chair and threw me on the ground.

I rolled over to see him and he kicked me in my face. He then grabbed my left arm, pulled out his jack knife and cut a long deep line from my shoulder to my elbow. I scream out in pain as the cool metal pierces my skin and crimson red blood slowly flows down my arm. Then I felt him tug down my sweat pants along with my boxers, followed by the sound of the zippier on his Jeans my heart stopped.

James _**please** _hurry, I don't think I can take a month of this.

James' POV

"James we have to go to the cops!" Carlos suggested.

"Carlos if we go to the police, and Wayne finds out that we did he could kill Kendall before they even get with-in twenty feet of the place he's keeping Kendall." Logan explained to him. And he's right. We can't go to the police, things are delicate enough with him just hurting Kendall. We don't want to piss him off.

The very thought of him even _touching_ my Kendall makes my blood boil. I swear when I get my hands on that piece of shit he's going to want to wish he were dead. But what he wants for Kendall... It's just a LOT of money, and he only gave us a month to do this. We could give him what we have in our bank accounts but even all of our money together that won't even give him half! Why does he need so much any way?

"James?" Logan said bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" He asks.

"Why would I be? The love of my life was kidnapped and is being tortured most likely to death for the next month until we give this ass-hole twelve grand!" I snap at him because, come on that was the dumbest fucking question you could ask me right now.

He looked hurt, which made me feel bad. But I'm more pissed off at Wayne then to think about hurting someone's feelings. I'll say sorry to Logan later, right now we need to find a way to get Kendall back before he's hurt to badly. All three of us go online to our bank accounts to what we do have before we do anything crazy. I a few hundred-thousand, Carlos and Logan with about the same amount and I even see what Kendall has.

We get paid every other week and we don't buy that much besides food and health products. So we have a lot of money but not what Wayne needs to give Kendall back.

Two million, eight hundred-thousand, six thousand, one hundred dollars down and about nine million more dollars to go.

And only a month to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Sorry for wait!

Wayne Wayne's POV

When I got down with a sobbing blonde on the ground, I picked him up and placed him near the far end wall where I had hooked up a chain and collar earlier. Having a firm hold on him, I take the cool metal in my hand before placing the collar around his neck. There. I know he can't out of that. I lock it in place with the code and back away to look at him.

I smile at the sight before me.

Big bad ass Kendall Knight, looks so weak in the state he's in. Tear stained face, hand marks on his upper arms and hips (but you can't see those ones, his pants are in the way). He looks broken.

Good.

Just what I want. He turns his head to look up at me with big teary green eyes. For a second I feel bad for hurting my love. Yeah, that's right. I Wayne Wayne have a dare I say it, big time crush on Kendall Knight. How can I not? He's just too cute! With his blonde hair and green eyes how could I resist? But then he got me kicked out of that band of theirs. I vowed I would get revenge on them and make Kendall mine. Weather he likes it or not. And to make matters worse he's dating James fucking Diamond!

"A dog collar?" He asked me in a weak voice, pointing to it.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it Kendog." I mocked.

He narrowed his eyes at me with anger at the name I gave him. "Don't call me that." He said through grit teeth. I raised an eyebrow at him and took a step closer.

"Or else what?" I challenged. At this he seemed to pipe up and look away. Most likely not wanting the events of what just happened a few minutes ago to happen again. "That's right you submissive bitch. Don't you EVER talk back to me! Or I will make the next month hell for you!" I yelled. Just as I was about to walk away and leave him, I heard him mutter 'already there' under his breath. Upon hearing this, I turn back around, grab him by the throat and slam his head against the wall behind him earning a load yelp. "Wanna talk back to me again you stupid bitch?" I asked and he looked away from me. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I TALK TO YOU!" I scream in his face, getting him to bring those beautiful green eyes back my way. "Now answer the damn question. Are you going to talk back again?" I asked through grit teeth.

He swallowed hard before saying, "N-no."

"About what I thought." Was the last thing I said before letting him go and I left the room.

Kendall's POV

Pain. That is all I feel right now, is pain. Pain in my throat from screaming and having him grab me there. Pain in my head from hitting the wall. And a pain in my ass from him having his way with me.

I feel physically sick. Like I might puke. But I have nothing to throw up because I haven't eaten anything all day. My stomach hurts from hunger pains and growls like a lion. But there's nothing I can do until Wayne decides to give me food. If he decides to that is. My heart also hurts. I miss James with all the energy I have left from today.

I feel tears sting my eyes at the thought of my beloved. What I wouldn't do to curl up beside him in our bed and have his nice warm arms wrap around me. Holding me protectively from Wayne's grasp. Yeah, that seems like a good thing to think of. With that thought in mind, I curl up on the cold floor and try to make myself comfortable. I close my eyes and dream of a place that won't cause me any harm.

Where James is. Carlos and Logan too. A place where I can be with my two best friends and beloved where they can keep me safe from a man who I am sure is nothing but pure evil, and has no heart.

Maybe, just maybe that dream will come true, but right now the very opposite is my reality.


	4. Chapter 4

"James slow down or we're going to get into a car accident." Logan warned to his best friend in the driver's seat who was doing almost double the speed limit. James looked at his speed and slowed down a little when his smart friend pointed it out to him. He couldn't help it though; if the love of your life was stolen out of pure evil revenge wouldn't YOU be pissed?

"Sorry guys, I'm just really upset. Maybe someone else should drive?" He suggested. Carlos just shrugged his shoulders before pointing out that Rocque Records is just around the corner so there really was no point in changing drivers. James parked the car and the three remaining members of the band went inside to find Gustavo and Kelly in the recording room.

"Dogs, what are you doing and where's Kendall?" Their boss asked. At the very mention of his lovers' name, James' soft hazel eyes turned hard and cold but they also looked like they were set a blaze at the same time, something the older man noticed and it sort of scared him but didn't let it show.

With a sigh they all spoke up, "Wayne Wayne kidnaped him and won't let him go until he gets some money."

"How much?"

"Only about $12,000,000."

"WHAT!" Their boss yelled as he stood up from his chair, looking at the three of them like they were crazy. But the looks on their faces told him they were serious. "Why so much?"

"Who knows? But he's going to keep Kendall and hurt him until he gets the money in one month. Or else." Logan said looking down at the floor suddenly becoming interested in his shoes.

Gustavo knew what they meant and didn't press on that anymore then needed. "Have you guys called the cops yet?" Kelly asked, fearing in her voice.

"They wouldn't get to them in time and if Wayne heard sirens coming his way he could kill Kendall before anyone could help." Logan explained. He looked to James who looked like he was ready to kill someone at this point and took one small step away from his friend. He knew he wouldn't hurt him, but if his friend lost it he didn't want to be the closest thing around to be hit. James must have noticed and sighed before taking a deep breath.

He clenched his fists before saying, "This just isn't far! When I get my hands on that guy he's going to pay! Plus, him getting put into another band was NOT Kendall's fault. And it happened a few years ago. Talk about not letting shit go." James ranted.

Carlos put his hand on his best friends shoulder, "Everything will turn out just fine buddy. Kendall's strong. He can make it one month I'm sure of it." Carlos said, just after a beep came from James' phone. When he looked it was a video message from Kendall. He opened it and his heart sank into his feet.

Wayne raped Kendall. His boyfriend, HIS boyfriend. His poor, defenseless boyfriend, who was being tied up and beaten.

Out of rage he threw his phone on the floor before stomping off. He was filled with rage. He wanted to fine Wayne and kill him on the spot for even LOOKING at HIS boyfriend.

Back inside, Logan picked up the phone and watched the video himself and he paled to the color of snow. How could someone be so heartless? Did they really piss Wayne off to this extend? If so, why only go after one of them and not all four? None of this was adding up for Logan. Carlos watched over his shoulder and felt bile rise in his throat, but he swallowed it back down with all the force in his body. He was close to tears as he watched THAT happen to one his best friends.

Kelly and Gustavo watched with horror. If they didn't hate Wayne before, then they really had a reason to do so now. Kelly was in tears crying for the poor boy and Gustavo was cursing the little shit that DARE touch one of his dogs.

Outside, James was cursing under his breath and was trying hard to keep his anger under control. Kendall was the one who would help him whenever he got upset, and now he doesn't have him. His rock is gone. That only upset James more.

It took about an hour or so but he finally calmed down and went back inside. Everyone else looked to have calmed down by now as well. "So, who wants to get twelve million dollars to save my boyfriend, your guys' best friend and your 'dog'" James asked with some confidence in his voice. With their leader gone he needs to step up to the plate.

"I'm in." Carlos said.

"Me too." Logan joined.

"What the heck, me too." Kelly said.

"Only for my dogs. " Gustavo mumbled under his breath, "I'm in."

James smiled, "Great, now we need a plan."

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long wait. I got caught up in my other story and forgot about this one a little bit. Hope it was worth the wait **


End file.
